Directional microwave antennas known as dish antennas use a parabolic metal reflector for focusing the microwaves. Such antennas are used, for example, in transmitting and receiving signals between a ground communication station and a communication satellite. Such dish antennas for receiving signals from communication satellites must be of the order of 12 to 15 feet in diameter to provide an acceptable level of signal strength to the receiver. Moreover, the dish must be rigid and held to close manufacturing tolerances to prevent signal distortion. While these design limitations present no particular problem in permanent ground installations, they do present a serious problem in providing a mobile installation. Because of the size of the reflector, portability dictates that the reflector be disassembled or folded in some manner into a size which can be readily transported. This must be done without sacrificing the rigidity and dimensional accuracy of the reflector. In one known design of a portable dish antenna, removable segments on either side of the dish are provided which are small enough to be unbolted and removed by hand. These segments are located at diametrically opposite positions so that the removal of the segments in effect narrows the dish sufficiently so that it can be transported by truck. Not only do the removable segments affect the surface integrity of the reflector at the seams, but they are a problem to remove and install.